12 Days of a Wood Christmas
by MelodyPond77
Summary: Fanfictioner Lizzie (TheNextFolchart) gets sick, and her best fanfiction friend Melody (me!) comes over to help her get well. Brought along is a magical book, filled with wizarding duels, manipulative Quidditch Managers and true love's kiss... Written for Lizzie for the Secret Santa Gift Exchange on the Hogwarts forum!
1. My true love gave to me

_This is a Princess Bride/Harry Potter AU Crossover thingie for Lizziebee (TheNextFolchart). I'm her secret santa at Hogwarts! :D Now, because she's amazing and wonderful and also my secret sibling (and I can't make this only one chapter), this will definitely be a multi-chap. Hopefully it'll be done by Christmas. _

_Also, since it's Princess Bride, I used Lizzie as the little grandson. She isn't usually against my fluff. That was just cuz the grandson doesn't like kissing. (And we can't have Princess Bride without pulling the grandfather/grandson moments)_

**Secret Santa Exchange on Hogwarts: **Written for Lizziebee!

**Countdown to Christmas: **Day 12, "Twelve Days of Christmas"

**Greek Mythology Competition: **Uranus (write something AU).

* * *

><p>Lizziebee curled up in her bed, sipping hot cocoa and soup as she lounged on many pillows. It was cold out, and she was sick, so her friend Melody had come over to read to her.<p>

"Read me something new, please!" she said, burrowing deeper into her blankets. "And none of that fluffy shit. I want something angsty."

(Also with a lot of use of the parenthetical).

Melody picks up the book she's brought with her. "What about this?"

"Is there kissing in there?" Lizzie asks suspiciously, glaring at the beautiful green cover. It was decorated with the items from the '12 days of Christmas' carol, and the title was embossed in gold lettering, spelling out 'The 12 Days of a Wood Christmas'.

Mel doesn't answer her, hoping to avoid trouble.

"Oh, Mel, not right now! Come on, pleeease!"

Mel smiles and opens the book. "Just the first chapter, alright? I think you'll enjoy it."

"Mel. Really."

"'Once upon a time..."

* * *

><p><em>On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...<em>**  
><strong>

"Oliver! Come on, we're going to be late!" Katie tapped her foot impatiently from the doorway of their shared flat. She and her best friend decided to room together, as they both played for Puddlemere, therefore sharing the same schedules. It helped when your flat mate kept the same insane hours as you did.

Oliver ran down the stairs, hair still wet from his shower and shoes half off his feet. "Don't worry, Kit-Kat, we won't be late. There's a reason wizards can Apparate, you know."

Katie huffed in exasperation. "Just open the damn door, idiot."

Oliver opened the door, gallantly bowing to her. "As you wish, my lady," he said with a wink.

They were headed to the Annual Quidditch League Winter's Ball, and the entire team was expected to be there in two minutes. Katie grabbed Oliver's hand and spun on the spot. They arrived with a pop! at the gala.

"Let's go find some seats, shall we?"

"As you wish."

Katie blushed, dropping his hand quickly when she realized she was still holding it.

(She couldn't stop thinking about how _right _it felt_)._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Katie," a voice said behind her, and she turned to notice Cedric Diggory standing awkwardly behind her, hands stuffed into the pockets of his dress robes. Her blood runs cold with anger at the sight of her ex-boyfriend, and she clenches her fists.<p>

"Hi, Diggory. What would you want?" she asked coldly, and he flinched at her anger.

"I... I'm sorry. Believe me. I never meant to cheat on you, it just sort of... happened."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really. Well, forgive me then for being so easy to cheat on," she muttered sarcastically, and Cedric took a deep breath, nodding his head.

"I deserve that. Yea... but I wanted to see if I could get a second chance."

"You're here to ask me for a _second chance?" _

"How bout we start with a dance and go from there?" He looked hopeful and she glared at him, brushing past him coldly, knocking his shoulder as she walked past.

"How bout you just _leave me alone?!" _Katie hissed over her shoulder.

(Funny how someone can be so beautiful when she's in so much pain.)

* * *

><p>"Oliver Wood, dance with me. Now." Katie held her hand out with an indignant huff, and Oliver set his drink down with a questioning look.<p>

"As you wish."

He listened to her rant, insulting Cedric, insulting the party, their neighbors in the next flat over, the entire Christmas holiday. Finally, she looked at him crossly and spat out, "Well, don't just stand there. Say something!"

He grinned. "As you wish."

"Oh come on, can't you say anything else?!" She broke away from the circle of his arms, striding back towards the Apparation point.

"Katie!" Oliver caught her arm with concern, noticing the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Just... Just take me home, Oliver. Please. Just take me home."

He wrapped a comforting arm around her, letting her cry into his dress robes. "As you wish, Kates. As you wish."

(Even with her face pressed so close to his heart, she still couldn't hear it beat with his love for her.)

* * *

><p>He sat her down with a cup of hot cocoa and a box of tissues to wipe her eyes.<p>

(Heartbreak brings the best out of people).

"Why are you so nice to me, Oliver? I don't deserve your friendship. I've been nothing but horrible to you all evening."

(It also brings out the worst).

"Do you really not see it, Katie?"

He looked at her, really looked at her, those bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears and the golden hair falling from it's updo. The royal blue dress crumpled and tear stained, yet still accenting her curvy figure.

(Sometimes a look is worth a thousand words).

Katie stared right back at her flat mate, heart pounding. She took in his soft hair, chocolate brown eyes, puppy-like grin. The boy she'd known since she was eleven had turned into this amazing man before her, one she didn't know.

(Sometimes a look is all it takes).

"Oliver, come here," she whispered, and he crouched down beside her chair, his mouth forming the shape of words she knows he's saying, but cannot quite here.

(Even if she can't understand, she still knows what he means).

He never broke eye contact with her, and she lost the battle, falling into the lovely pools of his brown eyes.

"Oliver... kiss me."

His lips drew nearer. "As you wish," he whispers, and then they are kissing, and the kiss is perfect, and everyone said that this kiss beat all the others that had ever happened in the entire history of humanity, including the ones between Cleopatra and-

* * *

><p>"Mel, really? I thought I said I wasn't in the mood for fluff!"<p>

Melody stops reading, looking over the top of the book at Lizzie. "That's what you asked for, Lizziebee. You _wanted _fluff for Christmas. Besides, this isn't really that bad. There's going to be lots of fighting and dueling and some really awesome stuff with the Weasley twins..."

Lizzie settles back in the pillows, trying to hide her grin. "Well... I _guess _it's ok. I mean. Just, the kissing can be a bit 'ew' at times but... if there's going to be lots of fighting, that can be fine."

"Good. Shall I move on to Chapter Two then?"

Lizzie nods, taking a sip of her tea.

"Katie and Oliver had a wonderful year together..."


	2. a partridge in a pear tree

Chapter two! This one takes place a year after the first one (I went back and changed the first sentence to 'Katie and Oliver had a wonderful **year'** instead of month).

Still for Lizziebee. This one's a bit more sad. :( Enjoy!

**Christmas Drabbles: **Decorating the Christmas Tree

**Greek Mythology: **Demeter (write about loss.)

* * *

><p>...<em>a partridge in a pear tree...<em>

Katie and Oliver had a wonderful year together, filled with Quidditch practices for Oliver and a new career path as a Healer for Katie, and dates and good times with friends. Christmas was once again approaching, and the two lovebirds were decorating their Christmas tree.

"Katie, come here for a second. I found this ornament. Not sure where it's from, love. Is it yours?"

(He knew exactly where it was from. He'd purchased it from the jeweler's a month before).

Oliver handed her a gilded box she'd never seen before, and she shook her head in confusion. "It's not mine. Why don't you open it and see what it is?" Katie picked up a different ornament and walked to their tree, forgetting about the enigmatic ornament quickly.

"No, no, why don't you open it? Here, Katie." He pushed the box at her, insistent, and she frowned.

"You know how to open a box, Oliver. You do it. I'm hanging up this one," she said, holding up the bauble in her hand.

Oliver lifted it gently out of her fingers, placing the box in her hands. "It's most definitely yours, Katie. It just looks like your type of ornament. Just open it."

Katie frowned again, suspicious of the box. She looked at it closely, looking up at her boyfriend to see him watching her.

"Alright, what is it? You're obviously up to something. Tell me, Oliver!"

He shook his head. "Just open the box."

She pried open the lid, and a stuffed animal of a partridge sat inside, a little hook on the top of it's head. She lifted it out of the box with a laugh, and then gasped.

"Oliver! What is this! There's a- it's- it has a-" she stuttered in shock, staring at the partridges' claws.

All of a sudden, Oliver Wood was kneeling in front of her, taking the ornament from her shaking hands and removing the ring hooked on its claws. "A ring? Why yes, yes it does. It's for you."

"For- for me?"

He nodded, clasping her hands in his as he kneeled before her. "Katherine Anne Bell, will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Katie stood there, completely shocked, tears streaming down her face. "Oliver, I- this is so- oh, bloody hell, yes!" she cried, vaulting into his arms as he stood up. He spun her around with joy, slipping the ring onto her finger and kissing her soundly.

"I love you so much, Katie," he whispered, setting her down on her feet.

"And I love you more," she whispered back, smiling through her tears.

They formed a perfect picture, the kissing couple in front of the decorated Christmas tree. Later, Katie wished she had been able to take a picture of the moment, for it was perfect.

(And all moments are so fleeting.)

* * *

><p>They lay in bed later that night, curled around each other, never wanting to let go.<p>

"Katie, I'm going to quit the team."

She sat up quickly, looking at him in shock. "But you love Quidditch!"

(It's hard to explain how you love someone more than your obsession).

He pulled her back down to his side, shivering with the sudden cold when she left it. "I know, I do, but I can't keep playing if we have kids. I'm going to want to spend time with our children and you, and I can't do that with the hours I keep."

"Oliver, but that's why I left the team, I-"

He gave her a pointed look. "You left the team because Coach told us there was a 'no dating your teammates' policy. So you left to go back to school. And you're going to be a wonderful Healer one day."

Katie blushed, snuggling into his shoulder. "I still don't think you should leave Quidditch all together, Ollie. Maybe Professor McGonagall has a position open for the flying teacher? Or you could coach a Quidditch team..."

Oliver was silent for a few moments, then he took a deep breath and whispered the words he knew would shock his fiancée completely.

"I want to go to America before I quit. I want to do the American tour with the Puddlemere team."

Katie sits up again, and this time Oliver doesn't pull her back. "You'd be gone for three months."

"Aye. But the money would be helpful."

"You know full well that between our two Quidditch careers we already have enough to give us a decent lifestyle for the rest of our lives."

"And the connections would help me get a job."

"In _America?!_"

Oliver sighed. "Look. Coach told me he wanted me to go on the America tour. He said if I went and finished out the season there, he'd keep the assistant coach position open for me to take at the end of the season. But if I leave now, he said I'd have to go through the entire application process and be approved by the board first, which would take forever."

Katie slumped back down to his side. "So... basically you're going to America."

He nodded, kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to America. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"When does Coach want you to leave?"

"Next week. Wednesday."

"What? But that's four days!"

Oliver squeezed her tightly. "I know, love, I know. I'm sorry. But I have to leave. You know that."

"I know. I love you. I'm going to miss you _so _much."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"Come back to me soon, alright?"

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>"I promise you, I'll be back soon."<p>

(Empty promises don't soften the pain).

"I know. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. I love you, Katie."

(You never know when it's the last time you say those words).

"Call, and write to me every day, alright? Find a Floo in America."

He kisses her, whispering in her ear "As you wish", with a grin.

Then he is gone, Apparating on the spot with his duffle bag, and she goes inside to make her day somewhat normal.

(But when she hears of the explosion in the plane's fuel tank, she screams at the radio in anguish).

Katie cries for five days, straight, never stopping, always in pain.

(She is in pain until the pain is so numbing she can't feel it anymore.)

(And nothing is as she wished).


	3. two turtle doves

**Christmas Drabbles: **Christmas Turkey

**Greek Mythology Competition: **Furies (write about torture) After reading Crime and Punishment, I believe psychological trauma should most definitely be considered torture.

It's... well it's a Princess bride/Harry Potter AU! Don't give me that look, Lizzie... you know it's going to get happier. You, too, Safari.

* * *

><p><em>...two turtledoves...<em>

Christmas had been a quiet affair, basically her sitting underneath the Christmas tree sobbing over the partridge he'd given her. They'd opened their presents Christmas Eve morning, before he had to leave, and so there was nothing to do anyways. It was all she could do to even enter their bedroom at night without breaking down, and lately she'd been sleeping on the couch, wrapped in an old sweater of his.

It took her six days to finally brave looking in the closet where he kept his Quidditch gear.

(He kept other things there, too, things she didn't know about).

Eventually, the only reason she looked inside it was to find the big pan they used to cook the Christmas turkey in. Friends and well wishers kept bringing her food, and she needed something to store it all in.

(She wished she could throw it all away and forget everything instead).

Katie got no farther than opening the door before sliding to the floor and sobbing.

(She was starting to think maybe love wasn't worth all this pain).

"You can do this, Katie. You can do it. Just find the pan and then get out. Just find the pan," she whispered to herself, dragging herself off the floor an hour later. She turned her red rimmed eyes on the mess before her.

The pan was overturned, which was odd, and hidden beneath a giant broomstick cleaning kit. She lifted the pan, only to find 11 little boxes.

Each one had a number, 2-11, on it, and each was decorated differently.

(And every single one had her name on it).

With careful, shaking hands, she picked up box number 2. The paper was red, with golden snitches on it, so typically Oliver.

(Even when there are no more tears left, it still hurts).

* * *

><p>It was a pair of turtledove earrings, and a letter.<p>

_My dearest Kit-Kat, _

_If you're reading this, it means you found the presents. They were supposed to be for the twelve days of Christmas (see, I can be romantic!) but when I found out I would be going to America on Christmas Eve, I decided to put the ring in the first one, give it to you and let you find the rest. You were probably looking for the turkey pan, weren't you? _

_Or maybe you were getting one of my old jerseys. (Don't even try to hide it; I know you like to sleep in them when I'm not there. They always smell like you when I get home). Whatever the cause, you've found them. _

_You only get to open one a day, though, alright? You'll probably ignore this, though. I know you too well. _

_Oh, bloody hell. I won't know the difference. Go ahead and open them whenever you wish. But just know, each one has significant value as to why I'm giving them to you. _

_I'll start with the turtledoves. _

_My mum is a half-blood, and her mum's favorite Christmas song was 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. My granddad gave these earrings to her on the second day of Christmas one year. My grandmum gave them to my mum after she married my dad, and my mum gave them to me to give to my true love when I found her. _

_Well, I found her. So I pass them on to you, and when we have little kids of our own racing round our house, you can give them to our daughter or our son. But for now, they're yours, simply because I love you. _

_Call me when you find this. _

_With love, _

_Ollie_

* * *

><p>Katie folded the letter carefully, placing it back in the box. Her eyes were curiously dry; she'd finally reached the point where she had no tears left. Slowly, she reached out for the other boxes.<p>

Her hand hovered over box number 3, but she stopped. She'd open them another time, when she thought she could finally handle it.

(She didn't think that day would ever come).

For now, she swore never to love again.

(For loving and being loved was far too painful to survive).


	4. 3 french hens

**For the Pirate Ship Battles**

**KBOW Captain**

**WC: 2,059**

**Theme: Gifts wrapped in red**

Dear lizziebee: sorry it took so long, I was rushing around all day. :) and now i'm really tired.

Just. yea, do your thing and be free.

**A/N 2/12/15: **ummm... what. I apologize for any grammar mistakes or rambling at the end. I was half asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lizzie, wanna read some more and stop watching Pemberly Digital videos?" Mel asks as she comes to visit her sick friend the next day. She's still holding the green book, and there's a crisp bookmark in one of the pages.<p>

(Lizzie's relieved she hadn't forgotten their book).

"Totally! Sanditon is awesome, but I love this Kallie story, Mel. Please, read me more!"

"Well... let's see... Oliver's dead, and Katie's not doing too well, and... ah, we've passed five years. 'Dr. Bell fingered the engagement ring she still wore on her finger, even five years after the event. The Muggle hospital she works in sometimes has their TV on, and in it, a bad man who claims responsibility for the acts of terrorism against her country is being searched for. They still haven't found him, but they believe they are close...'"

* * *

><p>She remembered that day, almost exactly five years ago, when Oliver's plane exploded in the sky. At first, they'd thought it was an accident. But then, a group of extremist wizards came forward and claimed they would continue killing people until they got what they wanted.<p>

The would leave no one alive.

(It only made the pain flood back even sharper than before).

It was like Voldemort all over again. In fact, Katie was sure some of the members were most likely former Death Eaters who had escaped justice during the hectic years following their leader's demise.

Of course the muggles had caught on. But they didn't understand that tracking spells are unreliable over large bodies of water, and the men in the oceans were evil wizards who wanted to bring back Lord Voldemort.

And so they dubbed the man who led them the "Dread Pirate Roberts". It was all the Muggles could talk about these days.

"Dr. Bell?" Her secretary, Alicia Spinnet, stood at the door. "A man is here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment, but he says you'll want to speak with him? He says his name is Roger Davies?"

* * *

><p>"Whoa whoa whoa. <em>Roger Davies? <em>Like Ravenclaw, makes out with Fleur Delacour, Quidditch Captain Roger Davies?"

"Uh... yea... why?"

"He's such a sleaze!"

Mel rolls her eyes. "Well, _duh, _he's a sleaze. I mean, come on, if you'd let me continue, you could find out what happened!"

Lizzie sinks back into her pillows. "Fine, fine! Keep reading!"

"_Thank _you," Mel says pompously. She clears her throat a few times, looking for her place, and then begins to read. "Roger Davies entered the lounge..."

* * *

><p>"Hullo, Bell. Looking as stunning as ever," Davies said smoothly, and Katie shifted uncomfortably. Roger Davies was the Head Manager of the Tutshill Tornadoes, but he was looking to buy Puddlemere as well. Her old loyalties to her old team still raised their heads whenever Davies was around.<p>

"I have a proposition to make to you, Bell."

Katie blinked back at him, confused. "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I propose that you marry me."

She blinked. "What if I say no?"

(She should have been warned when this possibility didn't scare him like it did most men).

"Then I will simply use my connections with the entire Quidditch world and cause you and your entire family to be buried under such slander and shame that none of you will be able to leave your houses again, not even to leave the country," he said nonchalantly, and the smile he gave her after this statement chilled her blood.

"And what if I say yes?"

"I will support you and you'll never want for anything, so long as you are married to me," he said, spreading his hands with a shrug. "I'm one of the wealthiest men in the wizarding world, Katie - you know I can take care of you. And I like you well enough, that's why I want you to marry me. You're beautiful, you like Quidditch and you've got a smart head on your shoulder, and that's what I need if I'm going to make it in this political game the upper class society endures. So far I've managed to survive on my own - I'd say I'm doing well enough - but I'm nearing 28, Katie. It's expected of me to settle down soon."

"And you want to settle down with me?"

"You've a respectable career, and like I said, you're intelligent and beautiful. You were born to be upper class."

(But she wasn't born upper class. Didn't that say anything?)

Katie clasped her hands tightly. It was all wrong; it was nothing like how Oliver had proposed to her. He had woven his proposal in with the idea of them decorating their tree, and had even had 12 little boxes of presents to give her as he led up to the proposal. It was breathtakingly romantic, and nothing like this.

"I don't love you," she finally said. "I can't love you."

Davies shrugged. "I don't care. You don't have to love me right now. You'll learn to, eventually."

"No, Davies, I won't. I won't ever love you, because I swore never to love again five years ago. I refuse to love anyone."

He looked at her shrewdly. "Fine. You don't have to love me. Just say you'll marry me."

Katie looked at the floor, then back at him. And then, opening her mouth, she said " - "

* * *

><p>"MEL! You can't do what I think you're going to!"<p>

"_Merlin, _Lizzie! Do you want this story or not?!" Mel stood up and snapped the book closed without marking her place. "You know, I really don't think that you do. Maybe you'd prefer watching Emma Approved instead?"

Lizzie shot up out of bed, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling her back into the chair. "No no no please keep reading! I just don't want her to marry Roger! You already killed Oliver - didn't you say there would be fighting involved? Let's get to that part! Just tell me if she says yes or no, and then skip to the fighting. That sounds exciting."

Mel rolls her eyes, but grins a bit and makes herself comfortable again, opening the book. She flips through the pages, searching for her spot. "Ok... let's see... Katie says yes, as long as she doesn't have to love him, because she really doesn't have a choice. He takes her back to his giant mansion, and they announce their engagement to all the socialites. And... ah! Here it is!"

* * *

><p>Katie didn't really mind Roger that much - now that he had what he wanted, he was really quite charming - and he let her do anything she wanted. But she was still missing something.<p>

(She would always be missing something, because one couldn't simply stop loving someone, no matter how much you forget).

"Roger, I need to go back to my old apartment to pick up some things. I'll be back by dinner," Katie said, grabbing her purse and her old set of house keys. "I might go for a fly later on, too. It'd be nice to ride my own broom again."

"What's at your apartment that I can't give you?"

(All the happiness in the world).

Katie thought of the ten dusty boxes still sitting in the coat closet. She had never opened them, but... knowing she was entering into a new chapter of her life, she needed to see what was in them.

She couldn't tell Roger, though.

"Just some old pictures my mum was asking about. She wants to make some sort of poster with pictures of us when we were little - so she might be asking you for baby pics soon," Katie lied, and mentally reminded herself to suggest the idea to her mom.

"Well, be safe," Roger said, but his smile really didn't reach his eyes, and Katie shrugged off her discomfort and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The third box was wrapped in red, faded from the five years of dust that lay upon the wrapping paper. It's golden bow showered dust onto her fingers as she pulled the strings to open the gift.<p>

Inside was another note.

_Dear Kit-Kat, _

_The third day of Christmas is when the true love gives his girl three french hens. Well, I don't know about you, but I think birds are messy. I think they poop too much and eat too much and cluck too much. So, because I love you so much better than the bloke from that song, I'm not going to give you three french hens, at least not real ones. _

_I will, however, give you this necklace. No, it's not a family heirloom, but the three rubies is obviously because there were three hens, and the color is the same shade as the hen's feathers. _

_Also, I think the red will go amazingly with your green eyes. Especially because it's Christmas. _

_I'm counting down the days until I see you again, _

_Love always, _

_Oliver_

She lifted a beautiful pendant from the box, one with a light golden chain and three teardrop rubies in the center, mounted in gold. It was absolutely beautiful, and that familiar ache she'd spent five years crushing rose in her chest again.

With trembling fingers, she clasped the necklace behind her neck.

(Even when she was supposed to move on, she still couldn't stop looking back).

Grabbing a pack, she placed boxes 4-12 carefully inside, hiding them beneath some rolled up clothes and a few pictures. Grabbing her broomstick, she decided she would fly home over the woods. She needed time to think.

(She didn't know exactly _how much _time she would soon get to think).

* * *

><p>The mid-afternoon sun was warm on her back when she finally headed for the mansion. She wasn't looking forward to returning to the cold place, and maybe that's why she stopped.<p>

(She should never have stopped).

She noticed the glint of red and the waving arms as she soared overhead, and she touched down easily in front of three men, only two of whom she knew. The head man was slender, with manicured fingers and darker skin. He looked vaguely familiar, but he wasn't who the two redheads standing behind him usually hung out with.

"Fred? George? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Bell. We lost our jobs."

"You owned your own shop, how could you fire yourselves?" Katie asked, scoffing.

"No, actually it's more like Ron and Verity somehow through a coup of our entire shop and now, somehow, we don't own it. But Blaise here is helping us get it back."

Katie frowned. Blaise. That name sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it...

"Actually," he snarked, "it's more like _they _are helping _me _in the hopes that I will be happy enough to return their shop to them."

"Oh." Katie looked confused, then stepped back from the group of men. "Well, I best be heading home."

"Wait! Katie, how far is Davies' mansion from here?"

"A good half an hour's fly, I'd guess. Possibly more. Why?" Katie asked George, who fiddled. His brother was the one who answered.

"Oh, no reason. Say, do you know how far from civilization we are? I'm starving," Fred said.

"Oh, I don't know... a good fifteen to twenty minutes more. There's nothing really close here. Sorry. I'm kind of far from civilization."

The tall boy named Blaise grinned as he pulled out a bag. "Well, fortunately, we don't want anyone around to here you scream."

Katie's eyes widened in realization of where she had seen Blaise before. He was the asshole from the last time she sat in on a meeting.

He was the asshole who managed to wrangle out of the Ministry's punishments due to connections.

(He was the asshole who was planning on killing her).


End file.
